Evanescence
by Misothing
Summary: "Rest assured that I will win this bet." This is what Miles said as he took Phoenix's stupid stake. However, as the events pass and the seasons change, things happen all too quickly.


**xX Evanescence Xx**  
>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> So this is our first story as the _Misote_ and** **_ingthing_ duo! *cheers* We hope to make a few fangirls cry near the end, but don't you worry, whatever happens, they're both still fine in the games ;D**

**The first chapter may seem fairly innocent, but here's a warning: Slash/Yaoi ahead, so you might want to take notice!**

**_Hope you enjoy this beginning, and reviews with constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

><p>The lavishly furnished office gave off an unspeaking glamour as the lone prosecutor signed off sheet after sheet of paperwork in the dark.<p>

_The pen walks across the paper, leaving a trial behind it wherever it goes._

Miles mused as he signed his name with a flourish. The stack of completed documents was steadily increasing, and he was pleased. Perhaps he would even get home a little earlier than arranged, and attain some well-deserved sleep. He gave a long, exaggerated stretch, and walked to his tea set, taking out a scoop of fine Darjeeling tea leaves. He dropped the leaves carefully into a rose-embellished teapot, then filled the pot with water that was neither too hot nor too cold, and let the tea steep as he gazed out a window onlooking the dark city. A bright, rotund moon cast a tranquil glow to the shadowed buildings, and reflected off the distant lake.

The scent of Darjeeling alerted him that the tea had been steeped to perfection, and he poured the steaming golden brown liquid into a delicate teacup. Miles took a sip, savoring the hot, bitter tang of tea on his tongue that he had become so accustomed to.

There was perfect stillness for a perfect moment, interrupted by an almost undetectable knock on a door. Edgeworth turned around, his hearing honed by the many nights he had spent in complete silence. He walked, his footsteps absorbed by the thick carpet. Reaching for the doorknob, he paused.

_What if it's a murderer? I could be dead within seconds._

_…_

_I must be concentrating too much on my cases..._

Miles turned the doorknob, and pulled open the door. Standing outside was a familiar face.

"Wright?" Miles raised one eyebrow. "What are you doing in such a place at two in the morning?"

"Just figured you'd be here." Phoenix shrugged. "And here you are." He sauntered casually into the office, giving a casual yawn.

"God I'm tired."

Miles crossed his arms, tapping his finger.

"If you're so tired, then wouldn't you be at home, in your bed, sleeping by now?"

Phoenix crossed his arms above his head as he turned towards Miles.

"See, that's the thing... I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to see you, suddenly. I knew you'd be awake at this ungodly hour, so I came." He grinned. "Strange, huh?"

"Strange indeed, considering the fact that I haven't been close friends with you since grade school."

Phoenix chuckled. He sat down on the nearby velvet sofa with a oomph, throwing his jacket onto an adjacent armrest.

"How's life, Miles?" Phoenix suddenly brought up. "Being the workaholic you are though, I'd say it's pretty boring."

Edgeworth went to his teapot and poured a second cup of tea. He held it out to Phoenix.

"I'm very content with my life, Wright." He closed his eyes. He had nearly finished his paperwork for the night, and even obtained the limited edition Steel Samurai spear he had set his sights on so long ago. "I have everything I ever wanted."

"But what about _love_?" Phoenix tutted as he sipped the drink. "You've got a whole line of girls out there in the shadows, crushing on you, because you're so damn 'hot'". He gestured quotation marks at the end of his sentence. "You could literally go up to any woman out there, and in an instant-" Phoenix snapped his fingers. "-They're yours."

Edgeworth shook his head.  
>"First of all, I doubt that I have <em>that <em>many admirers- even if I did, I wouldn't take notice of any of them. Secondly, you're intoxicated, aren't you?" He smirked. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath behind the tea."

"So what if I'm drunk, Edgey?" Phoenix laughed. "I'm giving you legitimate advice here."

"I think I could do without your 'advice', Wright."

"How's this? I'll make a bet with you."

_He'll probably forget about it in the morning... Might as well go along._

"Oh? What sort of bet?"

"Fall in love with me."

"What?"

"Fall in love with me, I win. You don't fall in love with me, I lose." Phoenix laughed. "Care to take a chance?"

"... It's the alcohol speaking, isn't it." Miles shook his head. "Really now... Did you think I would take that kind of a bet?"

"Yes."

Miles stared at Phoenix.

"You're serious."

"Of course. Even if it _is_ the alcohol speaking, I can assure you that I'm the most sincere man in the world right now."

_This will be gone and forgotten by morning- No harm in agreeing now._

"I'll play along with your little 'game'". Miles smirked. "Rest assured that I will win."

"Great! Don't go forgetting now." Phoenix rose from his seat, taking up his jacket from the armrest.

He walked breezily to the door.

"By the way..." He looked back to Miles with a cheeky smile. "I haven't had a drop of alcohol all night, and that's nothing but the truth."

The prosecutor froze to the spot.

_The idiot wasn't drunk after all?_

"Hope you'll be ready for my 'advances' tomorrow, Edgeworth." Phoenix laughed his way out the door.

The door closed with an ominous creaking.

_Damn Wright! To fool me, Miles Edgeworth, so easily with his little act!_

Miles furrowed his brow in frustration.

_It's no use disconcerting myself over him- I'll deal with Wright and this little bet tomorrow._

He sat back at his desk, and picked up his pen. The silence of the room was more prominent than ever, now without the airy defense attorney present. Miles tapped his pen on the paper, trying to rid himself of the unbearable placidity of the office.

Suddenly, the the fountain pen sputtered, spitting out black ink onto the table.

"Damn it!"

The ink diffused across the mahogany desk Edgeworth loved so well. He stood up, staring at the jet-black stain that was steadily growing. The moonlight shined across the puddle, and cast a shadow of the prosecutor in the dark ink.

Staring at the table, Miles was frozen.

_It's not like me to be this unconcentrated... What's happening to me?_

He shook his head.

"I suppose I'll mop this up." Edgeworth pulled out a tissue box from beneath his desk and started soaking the liquid up.

The ink was absorbed into a large mass of tissue, and seemed like a large, dark island in a reddish-brown sea. With the last of the perfectly white tissues, he picked up the entire mass and dropped it into a nearby trash can. A spray-bottle of detergent and a cloth briefly appeared from Gumshoe's cleaning stash, and he wiped the table clean.

With a sigh, Miles placed the cleaning materials onto his desk. The ink-blotched paper, thankfully, was not of any importance, and so he threw it into the wastebasket with the wad of ink-stained tissues.

He sat in his large armchair, thinking.

_This hasn't happened ever before._

_Confusing me to this extent... what does that Wright think he's doing?_

_I suppose I'll pack up for tonight._

Miles glanced at his watch. An hour had passed, much to his surprise. He took the papers, stacked them into a neat pile, and left the room, locking the door as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I suppose Phoenix just likes trolling people at 1AM *COUGHCOUGH*Edgeworth*COUGHCOUGH* XD And Edgeworth? Sidetracked... from work? What will happen next! Again, thanks for reading, and we hope you'll enjoy the next chapters!<strong>


End file.
